issuingordersfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Brennan
Master Sergeant Daniel Brennan is an Irish-born American NCO serving in the 3 ID 3rd Armour BDE under Captain Henry Patterson. Profile Early Life Daniel Brennan was born in country Wicklow, Ireland. At the age of twelve his family emigrated to Boston, U.S and soon found himself a job as the servant of an old American general, where he worked for a full five years. Ultimately, he asked his employer if he could secure a career in the armed forces for him, and the General was more than happy to oblige and Brennan set off for basic training in 1937. Military History Brennan's first post was with the 1st Rangers Battalion under Captain Chris Matherson, where he bunked in Dormitory A-13 with Peter T. Branigan. During this period, he saw plenty of combat across Europe; he assisted Edward McMillan in rescuing Stephen Colly during a madcap skirmish in France, was commended for valour during a small battle against Rafael Z. Wolfram and took part in the D-Day Landings, specifically at the storming of Omaha Beach. Despite his low rank, he managed to lead a large force of men safely through the bloodshed. He was promoted for this act of bravery and capability and would later join the 3 ID 3rd Armour BDE. As he steadily rose in rank and experience, he became a more prominent soldier and leader. He took part in the defense of an Allied outpost where American forces succesfully captured enemy NCO Schalck Golodkowski, who would later commit suicide while in their captivity. He defended a vulnerable Italian beach against a small squad of Hitler Youth boys (led by the heavily traumatised Aksel Bavenn). He also scored a remarkable victory during the early stages Operation Torch, in which he succesfully killed or otherwise captured ten enemy units, including Heiko Alkema. While recouperating in a hospital in France, he found himself in the middle of a powerful explosion (the bomb had been planned for fellow patient Joe Claude). He was dragged into the horrific derailement of Liam J. Brentwood following the death of Edward McMillan, mildly agreeing to join the Captain's "hunt". He was approached by Lieutenant Nicholas Ealing to join Task Force Capricorn-1 and to take part in Operation Stormcrow. Personality and Relationships Brennan is one of six soldiers generally grouped together as McMillan and his friends alongside Stephen Colly, Edward McMillan, Liam J. Brentwood, Rhys Bevan and Nathan Whyte and was, as such, friendly with all of these men (with the exception of Brentwood). Although Brennan is a less obvious part of this group, Stephen Colly's journal suggests that he spent a lot of time with these men. He is friendly with his right hand man, John Teal and has also befriended Owen Pearson, Peter T. Branigan and Joe Claude. He is also on friendly terms with Lieutenant Nicholas Ealing. In terms of personality, Brennan is clearly a kind-hearted man, allowing a captured Hitler Youth child too go free and even expressing disgust that such young children were being forced to fight on the battlefield. He once had a relationship with a girl named Sally. Category:Characters of Issuing Orders Category:Operation Stormcrow